Save Me From The Thunder, A Mello One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Senji Neomica is the best hacker in the world, so it's no wonder she works for the imfamous L. But when she goes on a little walk outside and it starts raining and thundering, she gets into a bad sitiuation and ends up passing out. Who ends up saving her?


~Save Me From The Thunder~ (A Mello One-Shot)

Name: Senji Neomica (Alias: Seca)

Weight: 119lbs

Height: 5'6"

Appearance: Has semi-long blonde hair, green eyes, very pale skin, colored skinny jeans, long sleeve shirts, knee high converse, fingerless gloves and a black and silver metallic beaded necklace.  
Personality: Is dark/emo, sweet, protective, sarcastic at times and can be very easily angered.

Special Ability's: Is really smart and can hack into anything for Watari and L.

Best Friend And Or Friends: Near, Matt, L and Watari.

Worst Enemy And Or Enemies: Misa, Takada and Light/Kira.

Weapon Or Weapons: Small pocket knife.

Crush: Mello.

Past: Parents died in car crash, and so she went to Wammy's.

Likes: Quiet dark places, cats and chocolate.

Dislikes: Thunder storms and needles.

Story:

I sat down in a small dark closet that was inside the room where L made all of his important Kira meetings. It was so dark in the closet. The only light in there was the light coming off the open laptop screen which was on my lap. I was typing away trying to crack a somewhat difficult code that seemed to block everyone out of its database. L had heard rumors of it being the official Kira website where some of Kira's biggest decisions were posted. He figured none of the information would be useful enough to actually catch Kira, but he wanted it so he could get to know how Kira thought and how he decided who to kill. I pressed the last three digit numbers into the code breaker tool bar and... Presto!

The website opened up with no problem. I smiled as I looked at the screen. The website's heading was, The Followers Of Kira Shall Unite To Punish Those Who Do Not Follow Justice. I looked through a few links and found that they had several articles that had never been released to the public before. The site also contained ways to contact Kira. Which was a huge surprise to me.

'No wonder they blocked the website from civilians and common people. It would only let the registered Kira follows on.' I thought.

Then all of a sudden the door opened and I closed my eyes real fast because of the rush of light that came in, blinding me.

"So, I take it you must be done by now?" I slowly opened my eyes to see L standing over me.

I gave him a faint smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard. I just had to key in a few hundred numbers and codes. Standardized code breaking stuff." I handed him the laptop and he raised an eyebrow in interest as he took hold of it.

"Ways to contact Kira, hmm? How interesting. Thank you Seca." He walked away with it just as I nodded a "your welcome" in his direction.

I sat in the closet a little longer as I pondered on what I would do next. I had no reason to stick around because I had nothing else to accomplish and it wasn't like I was going to help anyone else. Watari was out with his own business to take care of, while L would be looking at the links and contact details on that website all night. I sighed and decided I would just spend my time taking a long walk. It had been some time since I'd actually seen real light and breathed in real fresh air.

I stood up and walked out of the closet passed a few leather chairs and a sofa and then the desk that L was sitting at. He had his eyes glued to the liquid crystal screen for some time now.

"I'm going out. I'm gonna take a walk. Maybe I'll go visit Near." I said quickly as I played with the metal beads that hung around my neck.

He glanced up at me for only a second and just barley mumbled, "Fine. Be careful."

Then he went back to his in depth research. I rolled my eyes at the fact that he always had a one track mind. It kind of made me a little irritated at times that he would only focus solely on his work and not pay much attention to the people and things around him. But I guessed that was why he was the best detective in all of Japan. I sighed as I headed out the door in a huff.

As I walked on the sidewalk, I noticed the streets were slick and the air was somewhat warm. The sun was covered by thick clouds which lined the sky in an orderly fashion. It was nice to actually be getting some fresh air for once and I loved the fact that the sun wasn't shining; Any amount of the suns rays would give my more then fair completion at least a mild sunburn. I continued to walk at a lazy pace slightly dragging my feet on the cement below. I felt a few rain drops hit my head as people passed by me left and right in a hurry. Many of them carried an umbrella and I figured I should of checked the weather outside before I left, but of course it was to late now.

I looked around to see where I was and I made an estimate that I was about ten to twenty minutes away from the SPK building that Near owned and lived in. I started into a small jog towards the SPK building which was barely in my view. The rain started to fall down harder and harder with each step I took. I sighed in anger wishing it would just stop and so I started to sprint towards my destination. As I was sprinting I was calculating a faster way to get there before I was completely soaked.

Then that's when I heard a huge boom come out of the sky and I immediately stopped all movement. Shivers went down my spine and I cringed. It was thunder. Then I looked straight up as the rain poured down and a flash of white lightning crossed the sky. I had to get some cover, I had to hide in a small dark space that was quiet and dry and where I could no longer hear the thunder. I looked around quick and an alley way caught the corner of my eye and it was conveniently directly across form the SPK building.

'If I could just stay there for a little until the rain calms down, I would be able to sprint real fast into the SPK building.' I thought.

I quickly used this ideal hope and ran into the alley. I ducked down huddling close to a dumpster which smelled of rotten meat and god knew what else. The smell of it all made me want to puke. So I plugged my nose and looked around to see if I could find some real cover. I could still feel the rain beat down on my back relatively hard and then the sky roared out again in anger. I held back the tears in my eyes that came from the fear of the sound of the thunder overhead.

I looked to my right and felt a sensation of utter shock. The building I was staring at wasn't the SPK building, but what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. I didn't understand how I could of gotten the two confused. I only knew now that I was lost. I started to shake all over like crazy and my vision was becoming really blurry. I curled up into a ball on the wet ground with the suffocating smell of garbage all around me. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

When I came back into consciousness the first thing I noticed was that I smelt the sweet mouth-watering scent of chocolate. I opened my eyes slowly to see a guy kneeling down over me with a good size bar of it that he gripped in his right hand.

"Hey. Your awake huh?" He said while getting inching closer to me.

I opened my eyes all the way and couldn't believe who I was staring at. He was absolutely the most irresistable guy I had ever seen in my entire life. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes, almost black. He then took a bite of his chocolate bar and smirked at me.

"So, whats your name hun? And why in the hell are you blushing so much?" He got closer to me and in my face.

I think he was trying to scare me. I felt my face turn redder.

"My-y name? My names is Sec-a." I was shaking.

"Hmph, Sec-a? What is that like foreign?" He emphasized the fact I stuttered when I told him my name.

"No! My name is Seca! Like Seeecaaa, get it?" I dragged out my name so he could pronounce it the right way.

"Ok Seeecaaa. My name is Mello." He smirked again and took another bite of his chocolate.

I was already becoming utterly annoyed with his smart ass attitude so I inevitably sighed. I sat up and he backed up a little and from kneeling in front of me he then sat down next to me.

"So um, Mello was it? Where the hell am I? And how did you even find me?" He gave me a quick glace and said,

"Well you were unconscious when I stumbled upon you near that dumpster. So I picked you up and brought you to this warehouse. My warehouse. And Geez you sound really happy that I saved you from that pouring rain and thunder." he added sarcastically.

"Well sorry. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I'm honestly really happy you saved me from the rain and the... Thunder." I felt a shiver go down my spine at the thought of the sound of thunder.

"Hmm? Why did you pause when you said thunder?" he asked curiously.

"Heh, well... About that... I'm scared of thunder. The sound of it just makes me so frightened." I trailed off and averted his gaze.

"Awwww, Lil' Seca is scared of thunder. How cute!" He said in a mocking tone.

I felt a quick burst of anger and I got all in his face, literally.

"It is not cute! I hate it! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" I yelled.

He backed off, surprised.

"Damn, you hate it that much?" He asked as he took another bite of his chocolate.

I felt my stomach grumble and I didn't realize I was staring deeply at it.

"Well uh, yeah." I said still mezmorized by the chocolate in his hand.

He then looked at his half-eaten chocolate bar and then at me again.

"You want sum?" He smirked.

I just nodded, mezmorized by the thought of eating chocolate.

"Well here." He said as he handed me a large chunk of it.

"Thank you!" I shrieked happily as I took a small bite and relished the taste of it tingling my tastebuds.

"You know you must be pretty special because I don't ever share my chocolate with anybody." he continued to smirk as I took another nibble of it.

I just smiled at his comment as the chocolate became warm and melted in my mouth. After all the chocolate was gone we just sat there in an akward silence. That was until I heard a loud boom and crash outside. I cowered closer to the wall where I had been sitting and I began to shiver all over again.

"Hey, are you okay Seca?" Mello asked as he came over to me and sat by my side.

"Yes..." I said weakly as I turned to face him when I thought it was safe to move.

"Why does the thunder scare you so much?" He questioned curiously.

I just gazed at him a while before I said anything. The way he looked at me, he was so concerned about me. No, it was more than that. It was like he wanted me to pour out my heart and soul to him.

"Well I think it's because when I was younger," I began to tell him, but the thunder roared out again and I put my hands over my head; creating a safe haven for myself.

All of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around me and I glanced up to see that it was Mello, holding me close to him, as if he was trying to protect me. I felt my face fluster and I began to shake; Not because of the thunder, but because he was holding me so close to his body.

"Go ahead, continue." He said in a soothing voice, giving me a warm smile.

I just nodded and began again.

"When I was younger, I remember I was on a car ride with my mother and father. It had started out as an ordinary day, not a cloud in sight, but all of a sudden out of nowhere, it began to rain. The longer we drove, the harder the rain seemed to fall. The roads become really bad in what seemed like seconds and then all I can recall is that a huge crackle of thunder screamed out into the sky and I instantly blacked out. Then after that I just remember a man dressed in white telling me, I'm sorry, they didn't make it." After I finished, I felt Mello squeeze me tightly.

"Damn. That's so terrible to hear. I'm sorry Seca." He said sadly.

"It's okay." I replied.

As I watched the rain outside continue to fall from the small window ajacent to me, I realized how safe I felt in Mello's arms. It was like he put up a barrier around me. A barrier that protected me from anything. That was until the thunder reared its ugly head yet again. This time it rumbled so loud it was like it was right in my ears. I pressed myself up against Mello and I made a small whimpering noise that I only made when I was in pain. But in all reality I was. It was like the sound of the thunder outside, was physically hurting me inside. Mello began to rock me in his arms and he stroked my hair as he whispered in my ear,

"It's okay Seca. Please don't be scared. I'm here for you. I won't let the it hurt you. I'll save you from the thunder." After I could no longer here anything I turned around to look at the window.

It was no longer raining and the sun was breaking through the clouds. I then turned back to Mello.

"Thank you Mello. I don't know why, but I just feel so safe when I'm in your arms." I confessed.

He didn't say anything, he just moved his face closer to mine and kissed me passionatly. I kissed him back gently and finally I knew I had found something, no, someone, who could save me from the thunder.


End file.
